User blog:Sith Venator/Blackwater vs Trans World Operations
Blackwater, the infamous mercenary company that is hired by the United States to get the dirty jobs done, vs Trans World Operations (TWO), a company started by two mercenaries that foiled the sinister plot of their former employees. WHO, IS, DEADLIEST!? Blackwater Loadout *Close Range: SIG Sauer P226 *Mid Range: AA-12 *Long Range: BW-15 Rifle *Explosives: Milkor MGL Equipment Gallery File:P226 Elite Dark.jpg|The SIG Sauer P226 File:Aa-123.jpg|The AA-12 File:Bw15blast 2.jpg|The BW-15 Rifle File:Milkor MGL.jpg|The Milkor MGL Trans World Operations Loadout *Close Range: Heckler &Koch Mark 23 *Mid Range: FN P90 *Long Range: Hecker & Koch G36C *Explosives: RPG-7 Equipment Gallery File:Mark23SuppressedLeft.jpg|The H&K Mark 23 File:Fn p90 1.jpg|The FN P90 File:G36C.png|The G36C File:RPG-7_detached.jpg|The RPG-7 Notes *Good votes count as a whole vote, bad votes count as half a vote. *Poll votes will only be counted if there is a tie. The Battle Blackwater: TWO: It's mid day in a quiet little town in Afganistan, nothing us moving but the occasional trader on Camel. It is a peacefull town that not even the Taliban have tried to attack, as the town holds no strategic importance. The Trader walks over to water his camel when he is suddenly shot in the back by a SIG Sauser P226. His killer walks over and grabs the camel by the harness, "Boys we got ourself a free Camel, isn't this so much better than obeying the law?" Then from out of nowhere the camel's harness is shot free and the camel manages to run away without getting shot. "Who the f*** did that?" asked the leader of the group. A heavy voice then comes out of nowhere, but the group can tell the individual talking is using a megaphone. "You four are under arrest, for charges of treason and just making us mercenaries look bad. If you come quietly im sure Blackwater will pull some strings so you won't get the death sentence." "Kiss my @$$!" replied the leader without question. "Fine have it your way!" replied the megaphone voice. Salem put down the megaphone and picked up an RPG-7, he poked it out the window he was standing near, and fired at the renegade Blackwater mercs. The mercs ssee the incoming rocket and run as fast as they can out of the way. Three of the mercs survive the blast with the Kevlar they are wearing, but one is to close to the blast and is killed with a piece of shrapnel beheading him. Blackwater: TWO: "Recruits time to earn your stripes, move out into that mosque." orders Rios from inside a garage as he loads his G36C. "Salem I'm coming to get you in the building, don't move until I get there." "Okay mom." replied Salem arragantly. The three remaining renegade members moved into the mosque silently looking for the mercs trying to kill them. One of the blackwater members see a TWO recruit checking a closet, the Blackwater renegade aims down his AA-12 and fires a small burst into the TWO merc killing him instantly. Blackwater: TWO: The other recruit in the building takes cover behind a pew and waits for the three Blackwater mercs to pass him in the aisle. After about a minute of the Blackwater mercs checking corners one unluckily passes right in front of the TWO recruit and is blasted by 5.7x28mm in the side of his skull. Blackwater: TWO: The two remaining Blackwater mercs hear the shots and take cover behind different pews. One takes out a Milkor MGL and blasts the entire area where the TWO recruit was hiding, destroying everything in the area with six 40mm grenades. Blackwater: TWO: The two mercs moved out of the mosque and into a small shopping center, the leader walks around a corner and is then headbutted in the face by Rios. The leader of the mercs kicks Rios in the croch causing him to fall on the ground. Before Rios can get back up the leader fires his BW-15 rifle into Rios, but the Type V Ballastic Vest that Rios is wearing protects him long enough so he can aim his G36C and fire at the merc, with the Blackwater merc only wearing a Type II Ballistic Vest the 5.56x45mm rounds penetrate without problem and within nanonseconds the leader is dead. Blackwater: TWO: Around the corner Salem and the remaining Blackwater merc engage in a firefight. Salem fires his last shot from his Mk 23, watching the .45 ACP hit a watermellon instead of the Blackwater merc. The Blackwater mercs runs around the stand before Salem can switch to his G36C and is tackled onto the ground. The Blackwater merc tries to shoot him in the head with his SIG Sauer P226 but the 9x19mm round just reflects off Salem's helmet. Salem lands a punch on the large merc before getting punched in the neck, hard. The merc pulls out a knife and goes for the kill, but before he can do that Rios picks up the merc and throws him into the wall. The merc gets up quickly but Rios lands a very strong punch right in the face of the merc knocking him unconscience. Rios then takes out his Mk 23 pistol and fires the .45 ACP into the last merc, killing him. Blackwater: TWO: Rios goes to pick up Salem and gives him a pat on the back. "Another good job, don't you think Rios?" asked Salem as he kicked the dead merc, "With the money we got from this job I can finally get a Kinect." Rios stared at him before saying, "We just lost two recruits and the first thing you care about is your X-Box?" "Hey," Salem replied, "We are an Army of Two not an Army of Four. Now let's go home, the new season of Deadliest Warrior starts tonight." Winner: Trans World Operations Category:Blog posts